Hold on
by xtvaddictx
Summary: Set right a little bit into season two. Quinn is popular again, back on the Cheerios but she doesn't feel it. She feels just alone as she did before. She's struggling with her emotions. Rachel Berry was the last person she'd thought about making her happy, but it looks like that might be where it's heading/Mostly Faberry. Some Brittana. Rated M for saftey ;)
1. What the?

_**A/N: So this is my first EVER Faberry fic. This is my first Glee fic period. So do forgive me if I get a few small things wrong. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. That'd be Ryan Murphy. I do however own this story. **_

_**Hope you enjoy the first chapter. **_

Chapter 1.

Rachel Berry; usually alone on a school night sat with her boyfriend Finn in her bedroom. Her room, a typical girl's room except it was lined with pictures of her with several trophies from dance and singing competitions. She was an only child to two gay fathers. She did have a biological mother, whom she'd met recently. Shelby was the coach of their rival Glee club, "Vocal Adrenaline." She looked just like her mother and had so very much in common with her but they decided it would just be best for them to go their separate ways. Rachel knew it would probably hurt her daddies' feelings and she didn't really want to have that conversation.

The brunette was a star the way she saw it. She was a junior in high school now. She had one year left and then she'd apply for NADYA in New York, get accepted and star in a bunch of Broadway productions. She was going to be famous and after that she wouldn't give a damn who or what she'd left behind, because it would be her against the world and that was the way she'd always wanted it. To be honest the girl was selfish, but it wasn't her fault. Her dads' spoiled the hell out of her. She was tormented in high school as all the rest of the Glee club, slushied, shoved against lockers and called a nobody, but that was okay because deep down inside Rachel Berry knew that those kids would one day be polishing her shoes.

"Rachel? You okay?" The brunette was interrupted out of her thoughts by her boyfriend. Finn Hudson was the Quarterback of the football team and once very popular but now that he'd been kicked out by Coach Beiste he was just a regular guy. Rachel though she saw them as the star couple of the school. The thought highly of her boyfriend and he thought just as highly of her, but lately Finn didn't seem interested and she saw the way he looked at all the other girls in the school, especially the ones that dressed provocatively. She'd tried that once and he told her that wasn't what he liked. He lied. He was a typical guy. Maybe he didn't want to be tied down by her anymore. At least that's what she thought.

"Yeah. Fine." Rachel lied, pushing away her bangs out of her face.

Finn raised and eyebrow and walked toward her. He placed his large hands on her shoulders and looked into her brown eyes. He could see something was wrong, but he knew Rachel all too well now.

"Are you sure babe? You seem kind of out of it. Did I do something again?" He only half joked.

Rachel half smiled at this. "No Finn, but my daddies will be home soon and I think it's time for you to go." She said as she turned away from him, crossing the room to have a seat on her four poster bed.

"But we didn't even practice for Glee." Finn protested.

"I don't exactly feel up to it tonight. I think I might be coming down with something. You see normally I would be all for winning, which I usually do. I don't even understand why I even have to try anymore." she rambled.

Finn crossed the room with a smile plastered on his face. He loved when his girlfriend did that. It was cute. "We'll just practice tomorrow after school I guess. Get some rest Rach. I'll see you at school." he said as he leaned down and went to kiss her.

Rachel pulled away though and instead he gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

The diva didn't even muster a goodbye and she flung herself down on her bed. She didn't know what was wrong with her as of late. She wasn't even trying in Glee club. Usually she was the one that got all the solo's, but this week the lesson was kind of boring and she was honestly just ready to get it over with. What kind of star sung that kind of bullshit? Surely not her, and she'd let have it the next time she saw him. Though it would probably get her in trouble, she didn't really much give a damn.

Next thing she knew she was laying with her head on a pillow with her ipod humming in her eardrum

_Quinn Fabray looked stunning. She wore a thin black dress that hung just right above her thighs and a bright yellow jacket over it with a belt just around her midsection and wore black flats. Rachel just couldn't pry her eyes away from the girl. Quinn smiled softly at Rachel before standing up out of her chair in the Choir room._

_ cleared his throat in order to make the class be quiet and stop what they were doing. "Class. Quinn has something she'd like to share with us." _

_With that the stunning blonde stepped into the front of the class and whispered something into the piano player's ear. _

_The music started playing softly and Quinn closed her eyes for a moment and then she began to sing. _

_Every long lost dream_

_Lead me to where you are_

_And all of these broken hearts_

_They were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms._

_This much I know is true _

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That lead me straight to you. _

_Rachel sat there with her jaw hanging open and Quinn sang. She knew it was directly to her because Quinn seemed to be burning holes through her with her hazel eyes as she sang. She didn't care who was watching. Rachel's cheeks flushed as Quinn crossed the room and took her hand. She looked straight in her eyes, hazel eyes locked on brown ones and finished the last verse. _

"_That God blessed the broken Road, That lead me straight to you." _

_Everyone in the choir room's mouths hung open, even but Quinn didn't seem to care. Rachel's brown eyes pooled with tears and she let a few slip down her tanned cheek. "Rachel. I love you." _

Rachel woke with a start. She sat up in her bed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. God she'd never be able to set eyes on Quinn Fabray normally ever again.

"What the hell just happened?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Quinn Fabary was the Captain of the McKinley High Cheerleading team. She was too popular for her own good and a little intimidating. Well she 'used' to be. Now she was struggling to get the school to accept her again. She'd just come back to McKinley high after being pregnant and having a baby that she'd given away for adoption. Funny story with that is it was Rachel Berry's mother who had adopted her and Puck's child. Beth was her name. She looked just like Quinn. She even had the same eyes.

Quinn tried and tried not to think about the fact that she had to give her baby up, but it was too hard. Things were just going too far lately. Coach Sylvester had finally accepted her back into the team. She was the captain again, but things didn't seem any different. Quinn was still in the Glee club. They were suffering from losing at Regional's. Hell they didn't even place in Regional's. The whole school hated them and even as her being a Cheerio again. She still was friendless. Sure she had people that were friends but that was only because they wanted to be popular like her.

She didn't have any real friends. The only person that was nice to her was Rachel Berry and that she didn't understand. She'd been so horrible to Rachel in their freshman year. She made fun of her and even watched as her friends threw slushies at her and laughed in her face. She called her names and of course Rachel's boyfriend Finn Hudson was Quinn's ex so she was sure Rachel hated her for Finn drooling all over her once she put that Cheerio's uniform back on. Not that Quinn would go for it. Well she had Santana and Brittany, but she wasn't sure she could trust Santana most of the time and well Brittany was just dumber than a box of rocks. She was sweet, but God she was stupid.

She was struggling emotionally and had no one to talk to. She damn sure couldn't talk to her mother. Sure her mother had invited her to come back home after she'd kicked her father out for cheating on her, but Judy didn't have a backbone and Quinn was sure that if Russell came crawling back that she'd accept him with open arms.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the thought as she opened a book to study and flopped on her newly made bed. She sort of just wanted to quit high school all together, but then she'd have no chance of going to college, and there was no way in hell that she was living with her mother for the rest of her life, not after what the bitch did. Sure she knew her parents were against the whole sex before marriage thing, but they just kicked her out. She had no where to go and she was seven months pregnant. If it weren't for Finn and Puck and lastly Mercedes' she would of be homeless and pregnant.

She tried her damndest to study or even find a song for the Glee assignment Mr. Shue gave them for the week, but she couldn't concentrate on it. She decided that she'd just lay back and listen to her ipod and maybe she'd find something for Glee club. Even though she hated school as of late she was glad it was junior year and she only had one more year in that God' awful place. What was on her mind right now though was very strange. Something she'd never thought in a million years. Well more like someone.

Rachel Berry.

Tomorrow was another day though and maybe this one would go better than the ones before. She seriously doubted it though.

_**A/N: So there you have the first chapter. If you like it so far hit the review button below and let me know. ;) To be contiuned **_


	2. Trust

_**A/N: Thanks for reading and following my story guys. Glad you liked the first chapter. On to the 2**__**nd**__**. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not claim to be Ryan Murphy. If I was things would be going down a little bit different in the show. **_

Chapter 2.

Rachel Berry shot out of bed when her alarm clock chirped loudly in her ears. It had felt like only hours ago that she'd went to sleep. See lately Rachel hadn't been sleeping very well. She'd try, but her brain wouldn't stop thinking and it was really rather annoying since she had to go to school and fight to stay awake in her classes. Rachel Berry though was a straight A student and if she got anything less she'd have a fit. Anything less just wouldn't do. Besides how was she suppose to get into NYADA if her grades were less than perfect?

She went on to her normal morning routine and bounded to her elliptical machine that was set up in her room. She worked out for a little over twenty minutes and decided it was time for her shower. The tiny brunette showered quickly and then went on to do her vigorous facial routine and added a light bit of makeup. When she looked in the mirror she beamed. _Looking good Rachel _her mirror image told her before she turned around and headed to get dressed for the day.

It took her about twenty minutes of going through clothes to finally find an outfit that suited the day. Normally she'd wear one of her argyle sweaters, but today just didn't feel like that sort of day so instead she slipped on a pear of skinny jeans, a blank tank top and a light weight jacket cover. When she was satisfied she picked up her school bags and bounded down the steps. Her dads' had already left for work so she locked the door behind her and headed to school.

XXXXX

Rachel was in the middle of her third class of the day when she decided she needed to excuse herself to the bathroom. Once she got there she heard light whimpers coming from one of the stalls. She cocked her head to the side and listened carefully. She'd know that cry anywhere. That was the one and only Quinn Fabary. Why was Quinn crying? Rachel didn't even know why she cared. It wasn't like the girl was exactly nice to her or anything. She wondered if she shouldn't even bother with it. The blonde wouldn't probably just snap at her and call her a loser then walk away and dare her to tell anyone she saw her crying.

Rachel though had a very kind heart and no matter what anyone did to her she was always nice to them. Even popular girls like Quinn. "Quinn is that you?" the brunette asked softly. She didn't get an answer so she decided to try and see if the stall was even locked. It wasn't. She looked down to Quinn who was sitting on the toilet seat with her head in her hands sniffling. "Quinn what's wrong?"

Quinn was quiet for a minute. Damn it. She couldn't let anyone see her cry; especially Rachel. For some reason though lately the blonde was drawn to her classmate. It was just something about her. Maybe the reason she'd been so mean to her last year was because she felt something deep down inside for her and she was just scared to admit it, especially to herself.

"I'm fine. Please go away." Quinn mused.

Rachel didn't go for it though. She stood there with her hands on her hips and her lips pursed. "If you were fine, you wouldn't be hiding in the bathroom crying. Now what's wrong? If I may?" she tried again.

Quinn finally managed to raise her eyes and notice the concern in Rachel's manner. She shrugged her shoulders anyway and decided she'd be stubborn. "It's really nothing. Just don't worry about it. I'm fine." The taller blonde stood up from the toilet seat and pushed past Rachel to go to the mirror. She splashed some water on her face and then eyed her reflection, cursing herself in her head on how big of a baby she was being.

"Quinn. I don't believe you." Rachel pressed on, staring at Quinn in the mirror.

"Look Rachel. I'm glad you're concerned or whatever but I don't really want to talk about it okay? I gotta get back to class." Quinn blew her off and stormed out of the bathroom, leaving a bewildered Rachel just standing there.

After a moment Rachel shook herself out of her thoughts and decided she'd finally go to the bathroom and then head back to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quinn, what is the frikkin matter with you? You've been going around with that look on your face all day!" Santana nearly shouted as she grabbed books out of her locker and slammed it shut. "What's your trauma?"

Quinn huffed out a breath of air and slammed her own locker shut. "Nothing. I'm fine." she lied.

Santana rolled her eyes at this. "I've noticed you been making googly eyes at Manhands. What is it with you two?"

The blonde's eyebrow rose up. "What the hell are you talking about Santana?"

Santana grinned. "Come on Quinn. Don't play dumb. I see the way you look at her. You're totally into her. Which is weird cause I never thought you'd be into a chick, especially not Berry." she chuckled.

Quinn pursed her lips and shot daggers at Santana. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I'm going to class." Without hesitation Quinn bounded off down the hallway and Santana followed on her heel.

"You do know I'm going where you're going, being that it's time for Glee right?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Whatever."

She'd been working on a song for that week's lesson and maybe then everyone would get what was so wrong with her. Wasn't like they'd care anyway. It felt lately that no one cared. She worked her ass off as head cheerleader and worked even harder on her grades and she still felt like there was no one on the planet that she could talk to about anything, someone who'd keep her deepest darkest secrets.

After everyone got settled in their seats, Mr Schue cleared his throat. "So anyone got anything they want to show us for this week's lesson?"

Everyone in the choir room got quiet. Even Rachel was quiet, which Quinn thought was very strange, but she decided that she'd go first since no one else seemed to have the balls to do so.

"I guess I'll go." she mused.

smiled. "Okay Quinn's up first." he said. "Quinn the floors all yours."

Quinn stepped to the front of the room and whispered a song to the piano teacher before taking a seat on one of the stools and beginning her song. This song really spoke to her since it was about the toughest thing she was going through.

She sang the first verse perfectly but when she got to the chorus she couldn't help the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

_I'm here without you, babyBut you're still on my lonely mindI think about you, babyAnd I dream about you all the timeI'm here without you, babyBut you're still with me in my dreamsAnd tonight it's only you and me_

Listening to the song that Quinn was singing, it wasn't hard to put two and two together. She was obviously mourning someone, missing someone. This had to be about Beth. Every since she'd given her daughter up Rachel saw a change in the blonde girl. She seemed so shut off from the world, and Rachel couldn't blame her, but she also knew the reasons why Quinn needed to give her baby up. She was 16. She couldn't raise a baby, especially with Noah Puckerman.

Everyone in the class stared at Quinn. A tear slipped down Rachel's cheek as she felt the emotions from the look in the beautiful blonde's eyes that she'd shone. She was so vulnerable. Rachel had never seen her this way and honestly it was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. She hated that Quinn was so sad, but this side of her, this side of the other girl made Rachel want to reach out to the girl and hug her as tight as she could and almost never want to let go.

Rachel glanced behind her to Santana and Brittany who had a look of surprise in their faces. Did they not even know what was going on with the blonde? The brunette thought that strange because they were the holy trio. They knew everything about each other.

Once Quinn was finished singing her song. She stood up from her stool, kicked it away and ran out of the room before anyone could stop her. Brittany and Santana were too much in shock. looked like he was about to say something, but Rachel darted out of the room before he could get out any words. Finn just watched with his eyebrows rose.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel found Quinn in the bathroom, huddled in a corner sobbing. The patient girl walked slowly up to her and sat down beside her. "I know it's hard Quinn." she finally got up the courage to say something.

Quinn snapped her head up and shot daggers at Rachel through her wet hazel eyes. "How the hell could you possibly know?"

"Well I don't know exactly because I've never had to give up my baby, because I've never been pregnant." she began to ramble. "But I know what it's like to lose someone close to you."

Quinn didn't say anything. She just sat there, tears streaming down her face. She'd never felt so embarrassed in her life. Quinn Fabary wasn't really someone who would just sing about her pain and cry in front of God and everyone, but things were just too much right now. She was expected to make straight A's and lead the Cheerios. She tried to shut out the pain but it just seemed like it was overpowering right now.

"Look Rachel, I don't know why you're even being nice to me. It isn't exactly like we're friends." Quinn spoke finally.

Rachel reached up and boldly wiped one of Quinn's tear streaked cheek. "I'd like to be." she softly said.

The blonde was a bit shocked hearing this, but she pressed on. "I was so mean to you last year. I was a bitch to you."

Rachel shrugged. "Everyone deserves forgiveness Quinn. Even you, and right now you look like you could use a friend."

Quinn half heartedly smiled. It really meat quite a lot to her that someone actually cared. "I have friends." she lied. The only reason people in that school were her friends was because of that damn cheerios uniform and as soon as it was off, she'd go back to being a loser once again.

The brunette shook her head. "If you have so many good friends, instead of keeping this to yourself until you exploded, why didn't you just talk to them?"

Quinn blew out a heavy breath and averted her eyes away from Rachel. "I just don't trust them." she admitted.

Rachel knew all to well what that was like. She herself didn't trust anyone and didn't have many friends. People were only nice to her because she had an amazing talent. She was quite annoying to most people, but at the end of the day who needed friends? She was going to become a famous Broadway star and would end up with millions of fans who would tend to her every need and hunger.

"You can trust me." Rachel broke the silence.

Quinn swallowed a lump in her throat. She wanted to break down again and just fall into Rachel's arms and have the other girl hold her but she wouldn't do that. She couldn't.

"I still don't understand you Rachel Berry." she half chuckled.

"No one does. I'm quite a complicated person." Rachel beamed and stood up. She held out her hand for Quinn to grab onto.

Quinn obliged and stood up as well. Not long after, she pulled Rachel into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you." she whispered in the other girl's ear.

Rachel shivered, tingles running down her spine at the other girl's breath on her neck and ear. She was feeling something she'd never felt for anyone before. Not Finn. Not Puck. Not anyone. Maybe that's why she had that dream. Oh god Quinn wasn't gay. She wasn't even gay. What was wrong with her?

"It will be okay Quinn. I'll be here for you. If you'll have me that is."

The tiny brunette was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Quinn's soft lips brush against her cheek. She blushed furiously. Then Rachel Berry decided that she would be bold. Before Quinn's lips left her cheek, she turned her head slightly and their lips touched. It sent a spark flying through her veins.

Quinn gasped, shocked. Her hazel eyes bore into Rachel's. She felt like she'd just seen stars. The kiss it was so light, so unexpected. So perfect. Her knees felt like jelly for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure. "I-I uh. I think I should go." the blonde stuttered and scrambled out of the bathroom.

_Oh God, What have I done? _Rachel thought as she bounded down the hallway after Quinn.

_**A/N: Well there you have chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review and let me know how you like it so far. Thank you. **_


	3. Busted

_**A/N: Thank you for all the continued support on my story. You readers are awesome! Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. My bad. Without further ado here is chapter 3. **_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Ryan Murphy, so no I do not own Glee. **_

Chapter 3.

Everyone in the choir room, including were shocked. They watched Quinn race out of the room and Rachel follow shortly behind her. Mercedes and Tina talked amongst themselves and Santana and Brittany did the same. Mr. Shcue just stood there watching to see if Quinn and Rachel would come back. He wasn't sure if he should continue on the lesson or wait.

"What is going on with her?" Brittany questioned to her best friend.

Santana shook her head. "Don't know Britts. I'm pretty sure she's feeling guilty about givin her kid up."

Brittany pouted. "Poor Quinn."

Santana crossed her arms over her chest and rose and eyebrow. "Come on Britts. It was only right that she give it up. She's only 17. She would have had to quit school and give up on any chance of college or whatever. Plus babies are kind of gross."

Brittany half smiled and cocked her head. "Nuh uh. I think babies are so cute and so does Lord Tubbington. We love Lifetime movies about babies and we also watch cartoons. I love the ones about Unicorns."

Santana chuckled and put a hand on Brittany's shoulder to quiet her. "Q will be okay. She had to make a tough decision, but she's strong okay?"

Brittany scrunched her nose. "Shouldn't we go after her?"

Santana shook her head. "I think it's best we didn't B. Besides looks like Man hands has it under control."

cleared his throat to quiet the conversations that were going on all around him. "Guys I think we should probably continue with the lesson. Who's next?"

XXXXXXXX

Rachel jogged down the hallway behind Quinn, trying her best to catch up with the blonde, but Quinn was more athletic, taller and also quite faster. She had lengthy, beautiful legs that moved ever so perfectly with each stride. "Quinn! Wait!" Rachel breathed.

Quinn ignored the brunette and kept jogging. What had just happened? Rachel had kissed her. As much as Quinn wanted to kiss her back and forget about the rest of the world she couldn't do that. And besides Rachel probably just felt sorry for her anyway. Quinn had treated her like such shit last year and she didn't deserve Rachel's friendship as much as she wanted it.

"Quinn…Please..stop!" Rachel stammered out, her breath ragged. "Please."

The blonde stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn to face Rachel. Instead she only stood there looking in the other direction.

"Quinn look at me." Rachel mused before stepping in front of the blonde.

Quinn slowly raised her hazel eyes to look at Rachel. _God she's so beautiful. Wait what am I saying. Quinn Fabaray what the fuck is wrong with you? _

The blonde didn't say anything. She just stood there. Rachel stepped forward and lightly put a finger under Quinn's chin to look in her eyes. Once Quinn looked into those eyes she almost felt like she would melt right there. "Rachel." she breathed out, tears pooling into her eyes. "Why?"

"Why did I kiss you?" Rachel questioned. "Because Quinn. I want you to know that no matter what I am here for you. I don't care what happened in the past. I don't care how many slushies you tossed in my face. To be honest I have always wanted your friendship no matter what you did to me."

Quinn stepped back. "But that doesn't explain the kiss."

Rachel smiled and brushed her hand down Quinn's arm to take her hand. Once Quinn felt her tiny hand in her own she smiled and let a tear slip down her cheek. Rachel's hand in hers felt perfect.

"I kissed you because I think you are beautiful and to be honest…" Rachel's cheeks grew flush and she averted her eyes.

"No look at me Rachel." Quinn mused.

Rachel looked into Quinn's perfect hazel eyes. "I like you…I always have Quinn, but I just figured you'd never like someone like me. I mean I know I have such talent and I'm beautiful." she chuckled. "I figured you were straight as a board."

_Wow she likes me? I never knew. Probably because I Was always such a bitch to her. Isn't that what all women are like? They are attracted to the assholes. _Quinn thought, but instead she just smiled and took Rachel's other hand in her own.

"I like you too Rachel."

Rachel beamed and pulled Quinn into a tight hug. The shorter girl let her head rest on the blonde's shoulder. Her nose brushed against Quinn's neck and she shivered. "Quinn." Rachel hummed.

"Hmm?" the blonde hummed in response. She was so content just holding Rachel close to her. Never in a million years did she think that Rachel Barbra Berry would be the one comforting her when something was wrong, but that's the way it was right now and to be honest Quinn couldn't get enough of it.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise. You've got me now." Rachel smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Quinn's neck before pulling out of the hug.

"No. Please don't let go." Quinn pleaded and pulled Rachel back into her arms. The shorter girl smiled and was happy to oblige to Quinn's begging. They remained in that position for a couple more minutes that was until they were interrupted.

XXXXXXXXX

They hadn't even heard the bell ring to announce that school was being let out, or noticed all the students in the hallway, until someone cleared their throat.

Both of them jumped back, scrambling away from each-other.

"Santana?" Quinn mused.

Rachel stood there with her chocolate brown eyes opened in shock. _Busted_

"I knew there was something going on with you and the dwarf!" Santana chuckled. She stood there with her arms folded across her chest. Brittany stood there too, but the tall blonde had a look of amusement on her face. She beamed at her friends.

Rachel cleared her throat and was going to speak, but the words didn't seem to want to come out so instead Quinn chose to cover for them.

"Uh We were just."

Before she even finished Brittany stepped into the conversation. "I'm glad you two are friends. Are you okay Quinn?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah what up with the dramatic scene back there? Why haven't you talked to us? Me and Britts not good enough?"

Rachel finally decided to open her mouth and speak. "She didn't want you to judge her. We all know how you are Santana."

Santana shot daggers at the shorter brunette. "I wouldn't do that. Q's my best friend. Right Q?"

Quinn didn't say anything. She just swallowed and stared at the two of them.

Brittany was still smiling at this point. She looked like she was about to burst from excitement. "It's okay she didn't tell us. At least she's talking to someone. Come on San. Let's go to my house." Santana was distracted when the gorgeous blonde whispered something in her ear that was in-audible for the other girls to hear.

The look on her face was enough for Rachel and Quinn to understand enough. "Whatever. I gotz to go get my mack on now. See ya later Q." she just looked at Rachel. "Man hands."

The girls strode off with their pinky's connected and Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "Since when are they together?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't think they are. I think they just have sex."

Rachel shook her head at the mention of sex. She still hadn't even had sex yet. She was still with Finn. _Oh Finn. What am I going to do about Finn? _

"I better go. My mom's expecting me. She's making a big dinner." Quinn said.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. I better go too. I'm supposed to meet up with Finn to practice for Glee."

"We'll talk more later?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"Definitely. If you need anything, please call me. Or text me, all though I don't text very much, but I will for you." Rachel answered.

The brunette grabbed Quinn's cell phone and quickly entered her number along with a little * sigh for gold star. The blonde laughed at this. Rachel was so damn cute sometimes.

"Thank you Rach." Quinn smiled and took her phone back. "I'll see you later." And for the first time since she'd given up Beth she was happy, at least for that moment. She was happy and that was all that mattered.

XXXXXX

Rachel bounded out to the parking lot and muttered an apology to Finn who was standing by her car looking a bit unhappy that she was late for their meeting.

"What took you so long? And what the hell is the matter with Quinn lately?" her boyfriend questioned. He was so insincere sometimes.

"I was with Quinn." she paused. "She's going through a hard time Finn. She needs a friend." Rachel said.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Since when do you give a crap what Quinn needs? Since when are you two friends? I thought you hated each-other. Quinn treated you like crap last year. Hello- Slushy-facials? Name calling?"

Rachel smiled at her boyfriend. "I forgave her. I never hated her. In fact I've always liked Quinn and I knew one day she'd appreciate me. So I forgave her and now we are friends. She can't talk to anyone else. She doesn't trust them, but she trusts me."

"That's fantastic Rachel." Finn said sarcastically. "Can we go now?" Her boyfriend was obviously jealous, and who wouldn't be? Quinn was totally hot and she was going to steal his girl eventually.

"I've changed my mind about you coming over. I'm suddenly feeling very Ill." she lied and tried to hide the smile that played on her lips.

Finn just stared at her with a confused look on his face. He was handsome yes, but damn the guy was stupid sometimes.

"Okay." was the only answer he managed to get out. After a second he said "Feel better." and stepped up to give her a hug.

His body nearly swallowed her. He was huge compared to her. She hugged him back and after he was gone she got in her car and drove off, shaking her head but smiling away the entire time. _Quinn _she thought to herself. _I think I might love Quinn Fabary_

_**A/N: Review please? Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see? I appreciate any feedback! Hope you enjoyed. **_


	4. Seriously?

_**A/N: Thank you for the continued support on my story. I'm glad you're enjoying it. This will probably be my last update for a little bit because I am moving shortly and will not have internet. I know. I'm sad too, but I will be back as soon as I can. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not claim to be Ryan Murphy. That is all.**_

Chapter 4.

Once Quinn got home she headed straight to her room. She heard her mother call after her asking how her day was and she just replied "Fine." over her shoulder and continued on her way. Once she got to her room she stripped her uniform off and walked to her dresser to find something more comfortable. She browsed for a moment before deciding to throw on a Paramore tee-shirt and some comfortable sleep shorts. Forgetting about her mother and everything else, she threw herself on her bed and sighed.

"Quinnie!" Judy Fabray called. "Dinner will be ready shortly." Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay mom!" was her only answer.

Shortly she heard her phone going off on the night-stand and she grabbed it seeing a text from Brittany.

B: What's up with you and Rachel?

Quinn sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and deciding what to say to Brittany.

Q: Nothing really Brit. We are just friends.

Brittany wasn't as stupid as everyone thought she was though. She could read people and she knew that something more serious was going on then what Quinn was letting up.

B: Q; I know it's something more than that. You can tell me.

Santana crossed the room and looked down at her best friend's phone. If she couldn't get it out of Quinn maybe Brittany could.

"Is she answering yet?" The Latina asked.

"No. I don't think she's going to tell us." she paused and pursed her lips. "San I really don't think it's our business."

Santana sighed and took Brittany's phone out of her hand and set it down. Then she pushed the blonde down onto the bed and hovered above her. "Yeah you're right. Let's just get our mac on."

Brittany sighed and scooted away from her friend. "I like the lady kisses Santana, but I'm very confused. Do you love me?"

Santana's eyebrows came together in a tight line and she sighed. "Of course Brittbritt. You know I do."

Brittany cocked her head to the side and leaned back against the headboard of her bed. "If that's true then how come we aren't girlfriends?"

Santana's eyes widened. "I just. I'm not ready for that Brittz."

XXXX

Quinn ignored the text from Brittany and set her phone down, but then it went off again and she picked it back up hoping to God that it was Rachel. Why was she feeling so fond of this other girl lately? Maybe it was just because she was so lonely. She couldn't talk to her mom about anything because Judy was seeing a man that Quinn wasn't very fond of. She couldn't talk to anyone at school because they would spread rumors about her. Rachel was very kind hearted and no matter what the blonde did to her last year she knew that Rachel would never do anything to hurt her.

She frowned when she saw it wasn't Rachel that texted it was Puck. She sighed in disgust and set her phone down once again. That's when she heard it ringing. Geez Quinn was popular this afternoon wasn't she? Her eyes lit up when she saw it was Rachel who was calling her. Wait, how did Rach get her number? She didn't give it out. Oh well. She swallowed a giant lump in her throat and answered.

"Hey Rachel."

Rachel's face lit up in delight on the other side of the phone conversation. She was really happy to hear Quinn's voice. Since she got home and both her dad's were working she felt very lonely. Maybe she shouldn't of lied to Finn. At least she'd have some company then.

"Hi Quinn. What are you up to?"

Quinn smiled. Rachel wanted to make small talk. That was okay with her she guessed. "Fixing to have to go eat dinner with my mom. Fun times." the blonde answered sarcastically.

"Listen Quinn. As much as I love small talks. I think we should discuss that kiss."

The blonde knew that was coming and as soon as she was about to answer she heard her mom calling. Saved by the mom. She smiled to herself, but then frowned. Rachel was going to be so disappointed when Quinn said she had to go, but Quinn herself was very relieved. She just wasn't ready for that conversation yet.

"I'd love to Rachel, but my mom just called me." Quinn replied.

The brunette rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Are you making that up just so you don't have to talk about it?"

"Why would I do that?" Quinn asked a little hurt.

"Because you don't do well with confrontation. I know you more than you think Quinn." Rachel answered. She played with a piece of her hair, twirling it slightly in her fingers.

"Well I swear on my life it's true." Just as she finished talking, her mom called her again. "See told you." She chuckled.

"Fine." Rachel sighed in defeat. "See you tomorrow?"

Quinn smiled. "Yea sure Rach. Bye."

She hung up and bounded down the stairs. "Sorry mom. Rachel talks a lot."

Judy laughed at her daughter as she was setting her plate on the table. "Rachel? Do you mean Rachel Berry? I thought you girls didn't get along."

Quinn nodded. "I was very mean to her, but I regret that now. She's the only one that I can really talk to."

Judy was surprised to hear such news. Her daughter was the captain of the cheerleading team. How did she not have people she could talk to.

"I Don't understand dear. I thought you had many friends." she looked toward her daughter. "Sit down. I made your favorite."

Quinn sat down at the table and took a bite of her food. "I do, but they aren't really friends. See when your popular people are just nice to you because you're popular. They don't really care about you. Rachel is different mom. She cares about me so much and even after I was horrible to her."

Judy smiled. "Of course dear. She just seems like that type of person. I bet she's like that because she has homosexual fathers."

Quinn nearly chocked on her food. "What?"

Judy saw the anger in her daughter's eyes but she continued anyway. "It's just that homo's teach their children equality and to be forgiving and respectful."

The blonde cheerleader set her fork down and glared at her mother. "Can you not call them that please?"

Judy shook her head. "I don't think it's right Quinnie. For homosexual's to have children. Children should be taught the right things and that isn't right. Two men don't go together. It's in the bible."

Quinn was really pissed now. She got up from the table quickly, nearly knocking her plate off the table. "You can't pray away the gay mother!" she nearly shouted.

"Oh Quinn. Sit down and finish your dinner."

"No mom. I will not continue to sit here while you bash on my friend's dads. They are really nice men. Much nicer than you or dad ever are. They actually treat their daughter with respect and don't kick her out just for being pregnant or turn their back on her. I bet if she got pregnant.."

The blonde didn't get to finish before her mother interrupted her. "Don't you dare talk to me in that tone Lucy Quinn!"

"Oh whatever mom. I'm so done with your bullshit!" Quinn stormed off to her room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her. She hated her parents so much and just couldn't wait to finish high school so she could be away from them for good.

"Open this door young lady right now." Judy yelled through the door. Quinn flung it open and glared at her mother.

"You do not disrespect me under my roof. Do you understand?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "What are you going to kick me out again?"

"As a matter of fact, I will if you keep it up. I don't need this. Your sister never treated us this way."

Oh great bring up her sister again. She was perfect. She never did any wrong. Quinn was always the fuck up because her sister was respectful and made straight A's and damn it Quinn was tired of always being compared to that. She was a good student too.

"My sister didn't have any fucking balls." Quinn mused.

"Watch your mouth little girl."

"I'm not a fucking little girl anymore mother! I'm almost a grown woman. I have one more year of school and then I'm done with you, dad and my fucking sister! I'm going out. Don't wait up!" Quinn shoved past her mother and ran out of the house as quickly as she could. She got in her car and drove off, not looking back.

XXXXXXXXX

Rachel had just finished eating leftovers that her dad's had left her and she was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. There was nothing on like always. Just as she was about to go to her room and turn on some music she heard someone pounding on the door. "Who would that be?" she asked mostly to herself before padding to the front door in her pajamas. She was wearing her favorite ones and her hair was tied back. It was late. Who would be at her house so late?

Her question was answered when she opened the door and a tear stained Quinn was standing there. "Quinn? What are you doing here? What's the matter?"

Quinn didn't wait for Rachel to invite her in. The blonde just pushed her way inside and shut the door behind her. "My mom is such a fucking bitch."

Rachel was surprised to her Quinn talking that way, but she paid no mind to it. "Sit down. Please?" She grabbed Quinn's bag off of her shoulder and set it down then sat down on the couch and waited for the blonde to sit next to her.

"What happened?" Rachel questioned, genuinely caring.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can you just h-hold me?"

Rachel didn't think twice about it. She put her arms around Quinn and pulled her as close as she could. The blonde rested her head on Rachel's chest and sobbed for a couple of minutes. Rachel just held her and rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's okay Quinn. I'm here." she kept saying over and over until Quinn finally looked up at her with tear stained cheeks. Her hazel eyes were glassed over and she looked like she could really use some sleep.

"Thank you Rachel." Quinn met Rachel's gaze and half smiled. "I don't understand why you are so sweet to me. I don't deserve it."

Rachel frowned. "Yes you do Quinn. You are perfect and you deserve nothing but the best."

Quinn blushed hearing Rachel say those things to her. God, she was perfect. Why did Quinn choose to be so mean to her? How could she possibly forgive her after all that she'd done?

Instead of choosing the next words to say the blonde pulled Rachel closer to her and placed her lips to the other girl's. She moaned in delight when she felt Rachel open her mouth for Quinn's tongue to enter. She slipped her tongue in the other girl's mouth and gently massaged it. It was sweet and sensual at first but soon it became very heated and their tongues fought for dominance. "Mmm Quinn." Rachel moaned softly into Quinn's mouth.

The blonde felt herself starting to get aroused so she pulled away from Rachel before things got too hot. "Rachel."

"Hmm?" Rachel hummed.

"I don't want to go back home. Can I just stay here?"

"Of course you can Quinn. My door is always open." Rachel answered.

_I love you _Quinn wanted to say, but instead she decided to change the subject. "I thought Finn was coming over?"

Rachel shrugged. "I told him I wasn't feeling good." she paused. "To be honest I'm growing tired of him. I don't think I love him anymore." she said honestly.

Quinn chuckled. "That happens. I got tired of him quickly too. He's a nice boy and everything but I just never felt anything with him." she paused and averted her eyes from Rachel. "To be honest I've never felt anything like I do with you with any boy."

Rachel's eyes widened. She was speechless for the first time in her life.

"It's okay Rach. You don't have to say anything. I should probably go." Quinn went to get up.

"No. Please." Rachel pleaded. "I don't want you to go."

Quinn obliged and sat back down. "Can I be honest Quinn?"

The blonde nodded. "Since this is share time, I suppose you can." she chuckled.

"Okay then." the brunette looked into Quinn's eyes and ran a smooth hand down Quinn's cheek to cup her face. "I've never felt anything like what I feel with you either."

Quinn gaped at Rachel, her mouth hung open. "Really?"

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes."

The girls were interrupted when Quinn's phone vibrated in her pocket. The blonde looked to Rachel as if she was asking her permission. "Answer that."

Quinn obliged and answered the phone. "What Santana?"

"That's rude Q." Santana answered on the other end. "Your mother called and asked if you were here. I covered for you, being the nice person I am. Your with the dwarf right?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Could you please not call her that? And yes. I am."

Santana huffed a breath of air. "I figured. Well you're welcome anyway."

Quinn smiled genuinely thankful for her friend. "Thanks S."

Santana shook her head. "Whatever. See you tomorrow."

Quinn hung up her phone and looked over at Rachel who was playing with her hands. "My mom called Santana to see if I was there, so she covered for me."

Rachel smiled. "You want to go watch a movie or something?"

The blonde nodded. "That sounds like a plan. I might fall asleep on you though because I've had just about all I can take today."

Rachel jumped up off the couch and took Quinn's hand pulling her with her. "I have just the perfect film. I think you'll love it."

XXXXXXX

As soon as the credits started rolling and the girls were settled in Rachel's bed, the brunette decided she'd bring up the kiss again. She was very confused and she just wanted answers. Rachel wasn't the type to just leave stuff hanging in the balance. She needed to know exactly what was going on and she hated surprises. Once for her birthday her dads threw her a surprise party and she freaked out, ran to her room and stayed up there the entire party. She wasn't the type of person that just let stuff go either. She had to know, because if what her and Quinn were doing was going to be more than friendship she needed to break the news to Finn. She couldn't cheat on him. It wasn't right.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?" The blonde hummed.

"I really think we need to talk about what is going on with us."

Quinn sat straight up in the bed and sighed. "I don't think now is the right time Rachel."

"I do." Rachel argued. "If we don't talk about it now, we'll never talk about it. I can't Oh god. The talk. This is what Quinn feared the most and it was fixing to happen. _Just fucking great_

_**A/N: Well there you have it. Review please? Let me know what you think… Like I said I don't know when I can update again since I am moving, but I will update ASAP. Please be patient with me.**_


End file.
